User talk:Gänseblumnase
hi iam sarah.would you like to talk to me. i can be friends! well,ok. and what aout a sig(i love to help new users!) a signature will be a nice way to sign sigs.so just give me 2 colors the 2 textcolors, what you will say like sarah-i am the ultimet fan of winxclub. thanks! your sig is ready!but can you pls change that and user talk:Ganseblumnase to your real usr name. just erase Ganseblumnase and write the real user name with the different a. the template is [[template:Gsig] thanks! you are welcome daisy. and why dont you edit in the wikia. good editors attract a lot of good friends.and how is the wether there?here i is a terrible storm.lucky that we are getting internet. the street is flooded to about an inch from the ground and it is still raining. i am terribly cold!brrrr! like snow! oh well!seems like the same in both of our places.and who is ur fav fary?? oh!and will leave in 15 minuts!can still chat for a while! and do you like roxy?????? and write blog posts! they are pretty good ways to tell the latest new to the whole wikia! bye!gotta leave! hi daisy!can i have the info for text boxes now??? your template is Template:Daisy but pls edit it. edit the name= area. write your user name. do not add User:name or User talk:name. just add Ganseblumnase with that A. do you know how to use your textbox??? if you dont know i can help you!here is your talkbox when it says words ! signed pls do the same with the A. fill in the name= and your talkboxes are ready! welcome!:D and you can change the ='s when ver you like! Hi, Welcome to Winx Wiki :) You might like to read the Standards page, which tells you the rules of the Wiki :). BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 07:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC) i ment that if you have a problem contact a admin!and why dont you join the fanon wiki of winx club? http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com in the wiki you have to create your own fairy/specialist etc...... hi daisy! hi daisy!how r u? i am fine too daisy.are you in the winxclubfanon wiki i told you. if you want to learn how to do your own fairy then tell me!i o.k. first go to http://fantasy-voice.deviantart.com/gallery/29220485 and save a base. then open in paint. use the line or brush tool to outline the cloths, shoes hair..etc... and use the fill tool to fill it in. then save the changes you made. give the fairy a name and create a page on the fanon wiki and add your arts and info about the fairy. Willkommen im Wiki! DbzWinx (talk) 00:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Sprechen Sie Englisch? DbzWinx (talk) 01:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff k,what's your favorite shows? DbzWinx (talk) 01:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Winx Club Dragon Ball Z Sailor Moon Icarly Fanboy And Chum Chum Spongebob And more... DbzWinx (talk) 01:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Cold,really nothing but were going to have a snow storm (i think) DbzWinx (talk) 01:37, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff fine dear. how are you. I just got back on the wikia. I havent been online to edit for a few days. i'm cramped with sirenix,dark sirenix,sirenix/gallery and creating the sirenix gurdian pages.